Hold on to What You Believe
by Writing-for-pepperwood
Summary: Nick and Jess are just finishing their honeymoon phase in their brand new relationship. They are happier then they have ever been now that their together but it can only last for so long before things get rocky. A series of unfortunate (and fortunate) events start as they go through their first fight. Will they figure things out or call it quits just weeks in?


**Hold on to What You Believe**

**Chapter 1 **_**Three Weeks**_

Jess moaned as the light peered through the bedroom window. She breathed in and stretched feeling satisfied with her previous night. She yawned and turned over onto her stomach watching her boyfriend quietly sleep. She rested her chin on her hand and watched as his light brown eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Jessica." He mumbled with a smile. He stretched and moved onto his side. His hand ran along her back and down her arm pulling her closer to his chest.

"Good morning Nick." She replied with a sweet smile as he kissed her hair.

~•~•~

"This is absolutely ridiculous! I cannot believe we are out of Strawberry _Special K_ cereal! What an outrage!" Schmidt yelled slamming the cupboards. He stood with his hands on his hips, wearing only a pair of shorts. "Winston would you help me look? You don't want me to starve to death do you?"

Winston watched his roommate huff around the kitchen. He sat at the island bar in his boxers and a blue t-shirt eating dry Cheerios out of a bowl. "Alright first of all, why aren't you wearin' a shirt but you are wearing those huge glasses? You don't need them... Second, why haven't you shaved your face in over a week? I didn't even know you could grow facial hair."

Schmidt dropped his gaze down to the floor not answering then looked back at Winston with puppy dog eyes.

" And would you keep it down, you're going to wake up Nick and Jess." Winston finished.

"Oh no!" Schmidt said loudly and in fake worry. "Wow, I am just, so sorry. I can't believe I have even been talking. How dare I disturb their slumber! The two love birds, happy as can be. I better go write a long deep letter from my heart about how sorry I am." Schmidt told him sarcastically as he motored around the kitchen trying to find some food that would satisfy him. "Dammit! Nothing!? Why do we not have any food in this loft?"

"Schmidt what is up with you, man? Is this still all about Cece's engagement?" Winston asked him.

Schmidt looked at him in utter shock. "_What_? No! Of course not. That was months ago, besides they haven't even started planning yet, if I want to win her back I still have plenty of time, trust me. And why are you all of a sudden so cool about Nick and Jess? This isn't good Winston! We _should_ be waking them up!"

"Schmidt would you calm down? They're just in their honeymoon phase right now. They've been dating three weeks, soon enough it will die down and it will be more like it was before." Winston told him taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I just can't believe you're all of a sudden 'team Nick and Jess'. What happened to you people? No one respects contracts anymore these days. Without that, what kind of world is this going to become? Let me answer that for you. A bad, unorganized, sex filled, ruined loft dynamic world."

"I'm not 'team Nick and Jess'. There are no teams. They're just trying to figure out everything and if it goes downhill that's their problem."

"But it's not just their problem because we will be the one that has to sit through awkward encounters and dinners and mornings if they breakup. I am always the one that Nick comes and cries on and it's disgusting."

"Schmidt we're all worried that sooner or later one of them is going to get hurt and have to move out, and have all this blow up in their faces. The only it won't is if they end up gettin' married, that would be pretty crazy." He said with a laugh.

Schmidt stared at him and shook his head. He rolled his eyes as he spoke and continued to search around the kitchen. "The point is that I should really be even louder." He told Winston. He motioned towards the pots and pans and raised his eyebrows.

Winston shook his head in disapproval. "Don't you dare smash those together Schmidt."

Schmidt sighed knowing Winston was right; it would be totally immature to smash pots and pans together just to wake his roommates up. Although he hated the fact that Nick and Jess were official now. It was nonstop sex, and they were loud. They weren't afraid to make out on the couch or flirt at the dinner table. Everything they did made Schmidt want to hurl. Seeing people being this happy together made him disgusted but refused to believe that any part of it was jealously. After all, Cece was engaged and he had no interest in her whatsoever at least that was what he was trying to convince himself. So when he walked over to the pots and pans on the counter he 'accidently' hit the end making them clash to the floor.

"Schmidt! We have neighbors man, we've already had enough complaints." Winston warned him.

"Oh no!" Schmidt yelled looking at the floor angrily. "Those were my good pots! I ordered them custom all the way from Japan!" He cried pointing at them.

~•~•~

"Can we just lie like this all day? I don't want to go to work." Jess mumbled as she hugged Nick's chest.

He laughed quietly and rested his chin on her hair. "I would not be happier if we could stay in here forever. Although it's not well ventilated and I think I lost a piece of pizza in here the other day." Nick responded sitting up slightly and looking around.

Jess pulled away and looked at him disgusted. "I wish I didn't know that."

Nick smiled slightly and shrugged. There was then a loud bang that came from the kitchen.

"What was that? It sounded like pots falling." Jess told Nick looking at his closed door.

"It's okay Schmidt and Winston are out there. Have you noticed how grumpy Schmidt's been lately? It's so easy to set him off." Nick told Jess watching her pick up her pyjama pants off the floor.

She pulled them over top of her underwear and searched for the matching button up top. "Actually yeah I have. The other day I moved his shampoo over when I was in the shower and later he came into my room yelling. I just don't understand how he noticed, I literally moved it a centimetre."

"Honestly, I think he's taking this whole Cece thing really hard. I feel bad for the poor guy. I mean I'm at the highlight of my life and he's at the bottom of his." Nick said putting a pair of dark sweats on.

Jess found her top and buttoned it up. "Highlight of your life?" She questioned.

Nick stared at her blankly not sure how to answer. "Um-well-I mean-yeah."

Jess gently pushed him back down on to his bed and laid on top of him. "And would this whole 'highlight of my life' stuff have anything to do with me?" She questioned after planting a kiss on his lips.

Nick looked at her seriously. "Oh it has everything to do with you." He told her nodded his head. She grabbed his face and kissed him again. He rolled her off of him so her back was on the bed and he went on top, being careful not to crush her and kissed her passionately.

"For the record," Jess whispered as Nick kissed down her neck and unbuttoned her top and threw it back on the floor. "This is the highlight of my life too."

~•~•~

Nick and Jess walked from the bathroom to the kitchen. Nick held her shoulders as they walked and Jess giggled placing her hands on top of his. She had changed into her favourite black skirt and a red striped top. She had her glasses on and was ready to head to work after she grabbed her breakfast.

"Ugh, look who showed up." Schmidt announced as they walked into the kitchen. "I hope the falling of my thousand dollar pans didn't wake you two."

"Good morning Schmidt." Jess said. "Good morning Winston. And no, we were already awake."

"Dammit that was all for nothing." Schmidt mumbled to himself.

"What's that pal?" Nick asked him grabbing a coffee mug.

"What? I said nothing, you silly fool." Schmidt told him laughing.

Nick sent him a confused smile and sat down at the island beside Winston.

Jess grabbed her container of strawberries out of the fridge that she would eat on the way to school. She grabbed her purple lunch bag and a bottle of water then headed over to the couch to put them in her purse. "Alright guys. I gotta go to work. I'll see you later at the bar." She said rushing back into the kitchen holding all of her stuff. She planted a kiss on Nick's lips. "Bye." She told him with a smile then ran out the door. Jess left Nick with a goofy smile on his face. He looked back at his roommates as they stared at him. "What?"

Winston sent him small smile and laughed. "She's got you good, man." He was happy for them. He really was. Before they were official Nick and Jess had been fooling around, having make out sessions here and there, they even had a one-night stand. That had been the turning point in the relationship, the results of it also happened to fold out at Winston's birthday. Winston had found out that night and was furious. Him and Nick got in a fight and then he had come back later and found him sitting on a lawn chair watching the party. Winston had sat down beside him and they laughed off the tension from their fight with small talk. Schmidt then came and sat down and found out about the one-night stand from them. Nick explained to both of them that it had meant something to him. He had felt something he had never felt before with her and admitted he had liked her for a long time. The two guys were shocked and slightly pissed. Although Winston ended up giving him his blessing to go get her, which he did. Schmidt was on a different page but that never stopped Nick.  
It was now three weeks later and they have been going strong. Their relationship concerned Winston rather than bothered him. He didn't want them fighting and breaking up then having sex all the time. It would be too stressful of an environment to live in.

"I'm going to go grab some groceries. We clearly have nothing in this loft." Schmidt complained going to his room. He came back without his glasses and was now wearing a shirt and shoes.

"Hey, I'll come with you. I'm not doing anything." Nick told him. "I just have to throw some jeans on." He said as he headed to his room.

"No!" Schmidt yelled.

Winston and Nick both stared at him.

Schmidt opened his mouth and shook his head. "I am sorry, what I meant to say is, yes Nick please come. I would love to have your company my friend."

Nick squinted and looked at him confused. He made eye contact with Winston who shrugged. "I'll come too. Let's go." He told them heading to his room to put some clothes on.

Nick stared back at Schmidt frowning with his hands on his hips. He glared at him as he backed into his room to change.

~•~•~

"We need to grab fruit and toilet paper then we're done." Winston told Nick and Schmidt as he examined the shopping list. He looked around as the three of them walked down the boxed good isle.

"Nick go grab it for we can go, please." Schmidt whined. "And hurry up, don't do your annoying lollygagging."

"What lollygagging? I don't lollygag. What is your problem Schmidt? Are you mad at me about something?" Nick asked him putting his hands on his hips.

Schmidt rolled his eyes and sighed he leaned against the shelf that was stocked with cereal and snacks.

"Oh man these cookies are so good." Winston said to himself grabbing a box of _Dads _cookies and examining it.

"Stop acting like a baby and talk to me. You've been mopping around got almost a month now. If you have something to say just say it my man." Nick said putting his hands out.

"I don't have anything to say to you Nicholas. I simply told you to get the rest of the groceries." Schmidt snapped back at him standing up straighter.

Winston looked around the store as a people started to watch them. "Guys." He said nervously putting the cookies back and looking at everyone.

"You want to act like clowns, let's act like clowns man!" Nick yelled shoving him into the middle of the isle.

"Did you just shove me?" Schmidt asked in disbelief now standing several feet away from Nick.

"No Schmidt, I hugged you... Of course I shoved you, you idiot! Stop asking stupid questions! Think before you say stuff!"

Schmidt stared at him and shook his head. "You're the idiot boning our roommate! Why don't you think before you _do_ stuff?" He snapped.

Nick stopped and his face fell into confusion. "Where is this coming from? Are you in love with one of us or something?" Nick asked with a small smile.

"EW, no!" Schmidt yelled back honestly.

"Guys, I don't think we don't need the fruit and toilet paper anymore. We can probably live without them." Winston told them casually shrugging with a fake nervous laugh.

"Do you think I'm using Jess for sex?" Nick asked.

"No, I just. I don't know. You guys are going to ruin everything. Loft dynamic is just all downhill from here on. Because apparently contracts mean nothing to you! Contracts that you made me write in the first place!"

Nick laughed. "Schmidt, I'm not using her. I would never use Jess. And yeah sure I made you write that stupid contract up after that night we sang to her in the restaurant because I was scared. I didn't want to just be some guy that wanted to have sex with her. But things have changed now!" He told him seriously.

Schmidt stared at him then looked away. "I know, but-"

"I like her a lot Schmidt, I always have. I'm now falling even harder and faster then before. I like everything about her, and it's not slowing down. From the singing to the pyjama outfits and the way she's always happy. It drives me crazy... but I love it. We couldn't be more different, but somehow she still manages to make me insane for her. She makes me feel so happy and hate people less and I think I make her happy too."

Schmidt nodded as he listened to him and swallowed. A few girls awed from the small crowd gathered around them. He sighed in defeat and believed Nick. "What's wrong with you people? Carry on! Nothing to see here. Pick your cookies and go!"

"I'm going to go pay for this before security comes and notices I'm with you guys." Winston whispered walking away quickly to the checkout.

Schmidt stared at Nick. "Alright." He said in defeat. "I won't hate your guys' relationship if you promise me one thing."

"What's that Schmidt?" Nick asked annoyed.

"Don't go breaking her heart. Because remember, you break her heart you break everyone's."

Nick stood still looking at the isle full of cereal boxes. He shook his head and looked back at Schmidt. "I promise I won't ever break her heart." He told him.

A small smile crept onto Schmidt's face. He walked over to Nick and threw himself onto him.

Nick stood taken aback as Schmidt hugged him. "I am so confused right now."

"Just hug me back man." Schmidt said placing his head on Nick's shoulder.

"No." Nick said trying to get out of his arms.

"Nick, please. Okay, just, we're having a moment. Enjoy it." Schmidt told him hanging on tighter.

"You are the dumbest boy ever." Nick mumbled struggling to get out of his grasp. He got his hand free and pushed his face away.

Schmidt pulled back and grabbed Nick's face. "I'm happy for you man." He said then let go and patted his back. Nick pushed Schmidt's shoulder and he turned back around and smiled.

"_Don't go breaking my heart. I couldn't if I tried." _Schmidt sang deeply to himself.

"What the hell..." Nick said to himself confused. "You are the dumbest boy ever." He yelled at him as he casually walked down the stores isle singing. He shook his head and rubbed his face walking after Schmidt.

~•~•~

"Nick!" Jess yelled as she ran up to the bar. Her purse was strapped over her shoulder and she placed her hands on the counter,

"Hey good lookin'." He replied with a smile as he wiped a glass and set it down and picked up another one.

"Come here! I have something to show you." Jess told him grabbing his hand over the bar. Nick set the glass down and made a turtle face. She let go and he came out from behind the counter. She took his hand again and pulled him over into the bathrooms. "What are we...?" Nick started as the door shut.

"Classy." Winston mumbled as him and Schmidt watched Jess drag Nick off.

"Since I'm cool with this whole relationship they have now, I have to admit I am pretty proud of him. I mean right now our little Nick is about to have sex in the bathroom. I never thought he would be so spontaneous." Schmidt confessed with a cackle. "I've taught him well."

"Bathroom sex? I don't know if I would call that spontaneous." Winston replied taking a sip of his beer.

~•~•~

"What do you have to show me?" Nick asked as Jess dragged him into the bar bathroom. "And you can't be in here; this is the men's washroom."

Jess looked at him and pulled her shirt down with a smirk.

Nick looked at her in shock. "Oh! What? Here?" He whispered in disbelief.

"I haven't had you since this morning. I can't wait any longer. Come on." Jess told him in excitement. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the stall shutting it behind her.

Nick shrugged. "When you say things like that I can't refuse". He told her then grabbed her waist and lifted her up. He kissed her mouth and pushed her against the stall. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned in delight as he kissed down her neck. He pulled back and looked at her face. "You're the only girl who loves my sex. I think that must mean something for us. I could brag about how you can't get enough of me to anyone for hours. I finally have a girl that can say 'Nick Miller brought me to orgasm' and it's actually means something because it's not just some girl, it's you." He said as she pulled his shirt off and ran her fingers across his chest and kissed his jaw line.

Jess pulled back and smiled sweetly at him. "I promise you, I have never felt the way I do then when I have sex with you. Its incredible." She said then giggled at him and his excited smile fell.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"You have lip stick _everywhere_." She told him looking at his red stained face and neck.

Nick sighed in relief and rolled his eyes. "You can't laugh at a man right before sex. Especially right after he confessed some strong feelings. "

"I'm sorry; you're just too sweet and adorable though." Jess told him as she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them to the floor.

Nick kissed her again and pulled her closer against him rubbing her legs that were wrapped around his waist. "First time we ever have bathroom sex, you ready?" Nick commented rather then asked her between kisses and heavy breathing.

"More then I'll ever be." She managed as he slipped off her underwear and lifted her skirt up.

~•~•~

"You are clearly the problem here." Schmidt told Winston. "I'm going to try again. Ready?" He asked.

Winston nodded. Schmidt took a hand full of almonds out of the small bowl on the bar and took one in his fingers. Winston opened his mouth and Schmidt threw it. It bounced off of his forehead and Schmidt laughed.

"You have the worst aim man. Let me try. This is pathetic." Winston told him grabbing the almonds out of his hands angrily. "Open your damn mouth."

"Fine, but if I lose an eye, I'm suing you and will take everything you own." Schmidt told him seriously.

Winston threw an almond at his face and it landed straight in his mouth. He put his hands up in excitement. "Yeah! I've still got it. All those years of basketball finally payed off!"

Schmidt heaved loudly and smacked the counter.

"What you doin' man?" Winston asked him oblivious.

Schmidt pointed to his throat and hit the bar counter again.

"Oh you're choking. Oh my god. It's okay I got this!" Winston yelled as he got off his chair and squeezed Schmidt's stomach from the back. Schmidt spat out the almond onto the counter and breathed loudly.

"I saved a life." Winston announced in astonishment. "Man, I just saved your life."

"I don't know how, that's not how you're supposed to save someone. Where'd you learn to do that? The Disney channel?" Schmidt asked with broken words holding his neck. He took a sip of his drink and coughed.

"I should be a fireman. Or a policeman. A doctor even. Why have I been so settle my whole life? I have so much potential." Winston told himself.

"Slow down there Tom Cruise." Schmidt told him raking another sip.

Winston glared at him and sat back down. "Stop being a jacked-face-butthole."

Schmidt grabbed the almonds on the counter and threw them at him.

"Knock it off!" He yelled angrily and threw them back at him aggressively. He looked up to see Nick and Jess walking out of the bathroom suspiciously just as Schmidt was about to throw the whole bowl at him. "Hey their coming back, act cool." Winston told Schmidt. Nick went back behind the counter and looked at them trying to act casual.

"I just saved Schmidt's life." Winston told him proudly.

"What?" Jess asked with a laugh as she sat down in the stool beside Schmidt.

"For the record he tried to kill me first. He threw an almond down my throat then squeezed my stomach." Schmidt complained.

Nick scrunched his eyebrows and got him some water. He looked around the bar and no one new had arrived that he had to get drinks for so he grabbed his rag and another wet glass.

"Anyway enough about that. Jess what did you have to show Nick?" He asked playing with them.

"Yeah, you guys sure took a while. And Nick what's that on your face? Is that blood or lipstick?" Winston asked with fake shock.

"What? No, I was just showing Nick my new- ugh-"

"Pen." Nick said simply cutting Jess off. He nodded his head then closed his eyes.

"Pen? Are you serious Nick?" Jess asked angrily.

"I'm sorry I panicked." He told her curling up. "We had bathroom sex." Nick told the guys smirking.

"Nick!" Jess yelled.

He shrugged and sent her smile.

"Oh please Jessica, we knew from that the moment you walked into this bar." Schmidt told her.

Jess made a disgusted face then Nick set a drink down in front of her.

"Give me skin man." Schmidt said with a huge smile holding his hand out to Nick over the counter.

Nick put his hand on top of Schmidt's and slid it down his palm.

"Jess? Skin?" Schmidt asked.

"What does that even mean? It just looks like some sexual handshake."

Schmidt continued to hold his hand out and Jess rolled her eyes then smiled. She slid her hand across his and then smirked at Nick. He raised his eyebrows and smiled back at her and she felt her insides melt.

"Ugh can you guys at least keep the eye sex to a minimum. I can only accept so much in one day." Schmidt told them clapping his hands in front of their faces.

**So here is the first chapter to the story of Nick and Jess' first fight. As you can tell they are very happy currently. I tried to slip some comedic moments in as well as explain everything. Review please :) next chapter will be posted within the next couple of days.**


End file.
